


Tremble (Reylo Oneshot)

by KrystalKane



Series: Reylo Oneshots [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalKane/pseuds/KrystalKane





	Tremble (Reylo Oneshot)

She shouldn’t be feeling this way. She wants to hate him oh so very much. Her eyes fell to him sitting across from her more times than she could count. Her supper was untouched and cold. Eating definitely wasn’t on her mind. To put it simply…she can’t seem to hate him. Every encounter replayed in her head whenever he left the room. Whenever he was around…her mind would begin to fantasize. She was only lucky to finally be able to block his mind probing. Surely he’d take advantage of her if he figured out her thoughts? She didn’t know.

But how could she think that? Of course she’s learned to trust him over time as he redeemed himself. It’d be shame to just throw all that away by assuming he’d take advantage. Rey silently scolded herself, she looked to him across the table. His gaze was fixated on her. Her eyes darted for an escape, his long stark black hair, his sculpted features. Anywhere but his eyes. Those eyes, they could drag her heart in without a beat. 

Suddenly he rose from his seat. Rey looked at her untouched plate of food. The grave feeling that he’s just gotten a peek into her mind swirled around in her head. He left the room without a word, she could feel the anger. In an instant she was on her feet. She managed to catch a glimpse of him slinking around the corner of the metal line hallway. She quickened her pace in attempt to catch up, she rounded the corner and was immediately pinned to the adjacent wall. His grip was firm on her arms, he hunched over her, noses nearly touching.

“Why?” his voice trembled.

“I don’t know what you’re talking abo-

“Please don’t…don’t pretend you have no idea what I’m talking about.”

“You’re angry with me…” Rey trailed.

“I’m not angry with you, I’m angry at myself for letting you become so enamored with me.” 

Rey tried searching for something to say, but nothing could escape. His eyes fell to her lips. He ever so slightly leaned closer. His warm breath danced against her lips, their noses grazing. She didn’t dare move, he’d have to do this for himself. Her heart raced unbearably loud in her ears, she closed her eyes. He drew in a sharp breath.

“I won’t give in.” he released his grasp from her arms. Her eyes remained closed until she knew he had left her alone in the hallway.


End file.
